Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens Kill the Scooby Doo Gang and Get Grounded
At the park, Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens were sitting on a bench, feeling grumpy. Lawson: Man, I hate the Scooby Doo Gang so much because they're the worst TV characters ever! Gelman: Yeah, me too! Mundy: Me three! Skeens: Me four! Gelman: I agree, they're the worst TV characters ever. Mundy: We hate their shows so much! Skeens: What shall we do? Then Lawson thought of something. Lawson: I know, guys! How about we kill the Scooby Doo Gang? Gelman: That's a good idea! Let's do it! Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens went off to kill the Scooby Doo Gang, and then they arrived at the Scooby Doo Gang's house. Lawson: Here is the Scooby Doo Gang's house! Then Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens went inside the Scooby Doo Gang's house, and they confronted the Scooby Doo Gang. Lawson: Time to die, Scooby Doo Geeks! Shaggy Doo: Hello! We are the Scooby Doo Gang! I'm Shaggy Rogers, and this is my pal Scooby Doo. What are your names? Lawson: Erwin, Erwin Lawson! Everyone calls me Lawson! Gelman: Gelman! Mundy: Conrad, Conrad Mundy! Everyone calls me Mundy! Skeens: Greg, Greg Skeens! Everyone calls me Skeens! Scooby Doo: Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens, then. Nice to meet you. Daphne: Do you want to join us? Velma: Be members of the gang? Fred: And be four of us? Shaggy: So we can solve mysteries together? Lawson: NO! We're going to kill you all because your business is garbage! Gelman: Yeah, your business whomps! Shaggy: Oh, no! Don't kill us! Lawson: Too bad! Time to die! (to Fred) Hey, Fred! Fred: What?! Lawson: (shooting Fred with a gun) Die, you ugly loser! Fred was dead. Lawson: One dead, four to kill! Gelman, kill Velma! Gelman: Yes, Lawson! (to Velma) Hey, Velma! Velma: What?! Gelman: You're a nerd! Velma: A nerd, am I? Gelman: Yes! You're a nerd like Gus Griswald and Gretchen Grundler! Velma: Hey! There's no need to talk to me like that! Gelman: (shooting Velma with a gun) Die, you creep! Velma was dead. Gelman: Go, Mundy! Kill Daphne! Mundy: Right! (to Daphne) Now it's your turn to die, Daphne! (killing Daphne with an axe) Die, Daphne! (to Skeens) Skeens, kill Scooby! Skeens: Right! And last but not least, time to die, Scooby! Skeens killed Scooby Doo with an axe. Shaggy was dismayed. Shaggy: I'm very upset because you killed my friends! Lawson: Shut up, Mr Skinny Man! Shaggy: How dare you talk to me like that?! Lawson: We will let you live! Shaggy: Really?! Lawson: NO! Die, you stupid geek! Gelman: Say goodbye, Shaggy! Lawson shot Shaggyi with a pistol, and the Scooby Doo Gang were dead. Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens started cheering. Lawson: YAY! The Scooby Doo Gang are dead for good! Gelman: Now let's go and celebrate! Mundy: Yeah! That's a good idea! Skeens: I agree! No more Scooby Doo Gang ever again! NEVER! Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's dad was furious with his son Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you kill the Scooby Doo Gang?! Those were my favourite TV characters! You’re grounded grounded grounded for a month with no computer! And for this, I will buy you Scooby Doo DVDs so you watch them for a whole month! Lawson started protesting. Lawson: No no no no no no no no no! I hate Scooby Doo! Lawson's dad: I don't care! Now go to your room while I go to the store and buy you Scooby Doo DVDs, and don't think about going on a computer. Then Lawson did as he was told. Back in Gelman's house, Gelman's dad was furious with his son Lawson. Gelman's dad: Gelman, how dare you kill the Scooby Doo Gang?! Those were my favourite TV characters! You’re grounded grounded grounded for a month with no computer! And for this, I will buy you Scooby Doo DVDs so you watch them for a whole month! Gelman started protesting. Gelman: No no no no no no no no no! I hate Scooby Doo! Gelman's dad: I don't care! Now go to your room while I go to the store and buy you Scooby Doo DVDs, and don't think about going on a computer. Then Gelman did as he was told. Back in Mundy's house, Mundy's dad was furious with his son Mundy. Mundy's dad: Conrad, how dare you kill the Scooby Doo Gang?! Those were my favourite TV characters! You’re grounded grounded grounded for a month with no computer! And for this, I will buy you Scooby Doo DVDs so you watch them for a whole month! Mundy started protesting. Mundy: No no no no no no no no no! I hate Scooby Doo! Mundy's dad: I don't care! Now go to your room while I go to the store and buy you Scooby Doo DVDs, and don't think about going on a computer. Then Mundy did as he was told. Back in Skeens' house, Skeens' dad was furious with his son Skeens. Skeens' dad: Greg, how dare you kill the Scooby Doo Gang?! Those were my favourite TV characters! You’re grounded grounded grounded for a month with no computer! And for this, I will buy you Scooby Doo DVDs so you watch them for a whole month! Skeens started protesting. Skeens: No no no no no no no no no! I hate Scooby Doo! Skeens' dad: I don't care! Now go to your room while I go to the store and buy you Scooby Doo DVDs, and don't think about going on a computer. Then Skeens did as he was told. CAST Eric as Lawson and Mundy Joey as Gelman Brian as Skeens Young Guy as Shaggy Rogers Kidaroo as Scooby Doo Julie as Daphne Blake Kendra as Velma Dinkley Paul as Fred Jones Wiseguy as Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Simon as Gelman's dad and Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad) Alan as Mr Mundy (Mundy's dad) Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Gelman Gets Grounded Category:Mundy Gets Grounded Category:Skeens Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff